xbilliex_hunger_games_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashlynn Mauntell
Ashlynn Mauntell Ash-lin Morn-tull is a retired victor from District 1, originally created by Xbilliex. Ashlynn mauntell.png|Ashlynn's lunaii ashlynn mauntell anime.PNG|Ashlynn in anime form ashlynn real life.jpg|Ashlynn in real life Basic Information Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Female '''Birthday: '''November 4th '''Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Hair Colour: '''Blonde, brunette (formerly) '''Eye Colour: '''Turquoise, brown (formerly) '''Height: '''5'7 '''Weapon(s): '''Bow and arrows, hand to hand combat, intelligence '''Family: *Eric Mauntell ("former" father, deceased) *Tiana Mauntell (mother, deceased) *Michael Mauntell ("former" brother) *Katelyn Mauntell ("former" sister) Home: '''Forest of District 1, Panem '''Usual affiliation: '''The Mauntell family (formerly) '''Usual alliance: '''None, loner '''Love Interest(s): '''Lucius (deceased) Backstory Ashlynn was born, on the 4th November, to Eric and Tiana Mauntell in the Mauntell mansion, in District 1. Tiana died whilst giving birth to Ashlynn, causing Eric to loathe his daughter. Katelyn and Michael, both twins, were only 10 year olds at the time and being typical children, they adored Ashlynn. Eric tried to get rid of Ashlynn in several ways, feeling nothing towards her but hatred (because of Tiana's death). But he failed each time. Ashlynn was turning out to look like her deceased yet beautiful mother each and every day, causing Eric more heartache and pain inside. Eight years later, she accidentally discovered Michael and Katelyn getting intimate. This made Ashlynn the first person to know about their incestuous relationship. Michael and Katelyn dismissed this as Ashlynn was only young and didn't understand their actions but unfortunately for them, this emotionally scarred her and would never go away. Over the years, Ashlynn was enrolled in the Career Academy. She started off as a weakling during training but eventually became strong, intelligent and a skilled fighter, with exceptional talent in archery. Like most students in the Academy, she picked a signature weapon. Her signature weapon was the bow and arrows. Because she was too advanced and way ahead of what the Academy taught, she was one of few students that left the Academy at 16. This was two years earlier than when she was actually meant to leave. With newfound strength and knowledge came more drama. Michael and Katelyn found out about how Ashlynn still knew about the relationship for eight years. But Eric didn't know. In order to keep it secret, they bullied and threatened Ashlynn into keeping her mouth shut. The bullying grew worse and worse with the constant ticking of time. Ashlynn's rage slowly built. She had just left the Academy strong, only to be belittled by her two siblings over their disgusting actions. And when it was Eric's 50th birthday, she finally revealed to everyone Michael and Katelyn's relationship. News of the relationship spread like wildfire and soon the Mauntell family had the reputation of being scandalous in all of the Career districts as incest was seen as one of the most scandalous things to do. But because Eric refused to believe this, he disowned her. She now had more hatred from her father and was loathed incredibly by the real troublemakers, her twins. Angry at how she was treated for telling the truth, she grabbed her bow and arrows and shot Eric in both the head and the heart, killing him. Before she could feel the wrath of her siblings or the Peacekeepers, she escaped to the deep forest. A few days later, Ashlynn was declared missing and a search for her began. New life In the forest, she bumped into Lucius, a native of District 7. He told Ashlynn how he escaped from District 7 due to a riot there. Ashlynn didn't want to lie to Lucius about who she was so she told him the truth. She expected him to make fun about it but instead, he promised her that everything would be okay and advised her to change her appearance so no one knew that it was her. Taking Lucius's advice, she searched through the district (in disguise) to find contact lenses and blonde hair dye. She dyed her hair blonde and began to wore the contact lenses after cleaning them. They continued to talk about their backstories and it was only a matter of time before they fell in love with each other. They soon got intimate and started to date. One day, Ashlynn was attacked by a bear, scratched deeply in the face by it's claws. This caused a big scar across her right cheek. She managed to slay the bear by shooting several arrows at it, once she was out of the bear's clutches. No longer worrying about her appearance and the possibility of being found, Ashlynn felt confident to go back to the district. Lucius was unsure about this at first but agreed afterwards. On the day they went into the Square, a riot took place between the few in District 1 that despised the Games and the Peacekeepers. Both Ashlynn and Lucius joined in. Because the riot became so out of control, the Peacekeepers shot at the crowd, including Lucius. Unfortunately, the shot was fatal and Lucius died. Ashlynn became incredibly bitter and vengeful after Lucius's death. She grew a hatred of Peacekeepers and planned to enact revenge. She vowed not to trust anyone, involved with the Capitol or not. Personality *Ashlynn is vengeful and vicious. She despises Peacekeepers and anyone who is associated with them. *She's intelligent and good at making wise decisions. *She can be brutally honest when she wants to be. *She doesn't trust anyone. *Ashlynn is not afraid of death because 1. She believes that when she dies, she'll finally be reunited with Lucius and 2. Because she's already seen both sides to life, the pleasant and the horrific. *There is a side of her that is friendly and pleasant, but only those who she is close to ever see this side of her. *When she's in love with someone, she remains loyal to them and she stays by their side. But she may try to "influence" that person, however (as seen with Lucius). *Most people would assume that by her appearance and the stereotype associated with females from District 1, Ashlynn is the kind of person who would use her looks to her advantage. Well, that's not the case. She doesn't give a damn about her appearance at all. Strengths and weaknesses '''Strengths: Archery, intelligent/knowledgeable, fighting, finding shelter. Weaknesses: Alliances, trust. Fate After winning her Games, she went on to become an assassin of Peacekeepers. She tracked down the Peacekeeper that shot Lucius and brutally murdered him, believing that she had finally avenged Lucius. Because of this, she ended up in the custody of the Peacekeepers and spent two years in a makeshift jail in District 2, before being released. Her whereabouts are unknown. Trivia *She has another love interest. *She was Billie's fourth victor. *Her favourite piece of clothing is her leather jacket. *She was going to have a twin brother at one point, but then it was realised that she would be better off on her own. Category:Victors Category:Retired Category:Females Category:17 year olds Category:District 1 Category:The Targaryen of District 4/Xbilliex Category:True Neutral Tributes Category:Disowned Category:Uncertain